


A tricky situation

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very!





	A tricky situation

Our tale begins in Ilvermorny, Merope Gaunt has just received an unexpected visit from her close friend and Headmistress Isolt Sayre.

Merope asked, "What's up, Issy?"

Isolt muttered, "I need to tell you something."

Merope smiled. "Have my father and brother died in a tragic accident or something?"

Isolt said, "Nothing of the sort, dear. I came here today to tell you something that I should have told you the day we met."

Merope prompted, "Go on."

Isolt told her, "I love you."

Merope gasped. "You love me? No, that can't be right. No one loves me, not even my own family."

Isolt reassured her, "You're wrong because I love you, Mer."

Merope frowned. "This is tricky. I think, no I know that I love you too, but isn't dating a teacher especially the Headmistress forbidden?"

Isolt smirked. "Rules were made to be broken."


End file.
